1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to transport and storage containers for shipped goods, and more specifically to a container including a system for maintaining goods within the container within a preselected temperature range.
2. Background of the Invention
A wide variety of containers are employed in the shipping and transport of goods. Among these are a variety of both open, closed and encloseable containers. Some containers may include a means for loading the container that includes a generally open top or upper side which may be encloseable following loading. Some containers may include a means for unloading freight following transport. In general these types of containers are referred to as self-unloading trailers. Self-unloaders may be manufactured in a variety of configurations.
One embodiment of the self-unloader includes a generally flat floor and a pair of upright wall panels extending from the floor. A reciprocating conveyor includes a plurality of load-supporting slats which are mounted on a conveyor frame for reciprocating movement relative to the frame. The conveyor system releaseably engages the load-supporting slats for reciprocating the load-supporting slats on a predetermined sequence for moving a load in an off-loading or on-loading direction.
Another embodiment of the self-unloader includes a generally flat bottom panel and a pair of sloped sides extending from the bottom to a pair of upright wall panels. The overall configuration presents a generally "V" shaped configuration. The sloping configuration of the trailer walls provide a means by which the load contained within the trailer will tend to continuously feed to the bottom panel of the trailer. The bottom panel of this self-unloader may include a continuous conveyor which extends the length of the bottom panel of the container. The continuous conveyor may include a continuous conveyor belt or a chain with sectioned belts which loop from the front to the rear of the unit. The conveyor may be driven by chains, sprockets and/or pulleys. The conveyor may vary in width depending on the application and material to be unloaded.
Oftentimes during the transport and/or storage of goods or materials, it is desirable to maintain the goods or materials at a preselected temperature, or within a preselected temperature range, within the transport and storage container. For instance, it may be desirable to maintain fresh perishable goods at a temperature that may be lower than ambient conditions. Similarly, it may be desirable to maintain goods, including bulk agricultural products, feed products, road base containing oil or asphaltic constituents, or bulk or waste products, at a temperature that may be higher than ambient conditions, particularly in frigid climates.
What is needed is a system for maintaining goods or materials at a preselected temperature or within a preselected temperature range within a transport and storage container.
What is also needed is a system for maintaining goods or materials at a preselected temperature, or within a preselected temperature range within a self-unloading transport and storage container.